


In Your Bittersweet Embrace

by QuietArtemis



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage, Pregnancy, Therapy, Unhealthy Relationships, things get worse before they get better, will i ever write happy stuff? probably not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 14:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19948075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietArtemis/pseuds/QuietArtemis
Summary: When alpha Newt met omega Percival, he knew they were meant for each other.He just had to make sure Percival knew that as well.





	In Your Bittersweet Embrace

They found Percival Graves in an old building, deep underground. It was both happy and heartbreaking moment. The MACUSA looked forward to have their Director back, but they quickly realized the man they released was not the same person they knew.

St Jude’s Hospital took great care of Percival. He was dehydrated, malnourished and very clearly abused and tortured for many months. The mediwizards worried they may not be able to bring him back to health. The physical and mental damage was greater that they first thought. Broken bones, cuts, number of them were infected, organ failures… The poor omega had beginnings of pneumonia on top of it all which didn’t help his chances.

Percival was very quiet through the whole process. For weeks he didn’t utter a word, only small, pained moans. The healers and nurses tried to talk to him, but he seemed completely out of it, staring blindly at the wall. He looked like a shell of himself.

Various friends and co-workers, and even the President, visited him at the hospital, offering small gifts and get well wishes. He regarded them with the same silence he did to hospital staff. To their credit, they were very patient and determined. The healers encouraged these one-sided conversations, so they kept them on even when it was clear they wouldn’t do much.

Nearly three months later, Percival was in good enough physical condition to be released, but his psyche was too damaged to leave him alone. He reacted badly to his family members, weeping as soon as he saw them. Whatever horrors regarding them Grindelwald put him through, no one could tell. It was unsafe for him to stay with them, however, and that much was certain.

Eventually, it was decided to summon one of his closest friends and an ex-bondmate, Theseus Scamander. Theseus and Percival were very close even after their breakup, so there was a chance Graves wouldn’t have a bad reaction to him.

'Theseus, are you sure you want to do this?' Newt asked as they walked down the corridor. Both alphas talked about the situation at length, but it was a tough choice and great responsibility to look after someone who’s been tortured for as long as Percival was. Omegas were emotionally frailer than alphas, so it was unsurprising Graves shut down as he did.

'He’s my friend, Newt,' Theseus said with determination. 'One of my best friends, actually. I know he’d do the same for me. He protected me during war and I looked after him. It was tough, despite the temporary bond that we shared. He’s been through a lot even before Grindelwald happened. I can’t just… just leave him like this.'

The magizoologist said nothing, nodding his head only. It seemed as though he’d not be able to convince his brother otherwise. He only hoped it would all work out well in the end.

They entered Percival’s room to find the omega sat in a chair. Newt could see the pinky scars, bags under the dark eyes and ashy skin. Graves looked underweight as well and the magizoologist could only imagine how bad the omega’s condition was upon bringing him to the hospital.

'Oh, Percival… what did he do to you,' Theseus gasped in horror, slowly approaching Graves who didn’t even look up at him, just stared at the floor. Newt shared his brother’s concern, even though he never met true Percival before. The alpha inside him roared in anger, wanting revenge for harming a pretty omega.

Newt caught himself on the weird protectiveness. Percival looked so handsome, even like this, and his scent was so alluring.

He realized immediately they were a match. 

'Percy, can I come closer? May I touch your hand?' Theseus asked gently, but received no answer. Hesitantly, he knelt by the omega’s side, taking Percival’s hand in his own.

'Do you remember me, Percy? It’s me, Theseus,' the auror said, offering a weak smile. 'This is my brother, Newt. I told you about him. He’s a magizoologist. We will take you to our home and I will look after you, I promise. Is that okay?'

Meanwhile, Newt felt a stab of jealousy that he’s not the one Percival is close to. How odd…

There was no answer to any of Theseus’ questions. Graves shifted his gaze, though, just a little bit, almost looking at his friend. A single tear ran down the pale cheek, only to be brushed off by the elder Scamander.

'There, there… It won’t be so bad, you crybaby,' Theseus chuckled close to crying as well. 'You will be back to your old, grumpy self in no time at all, especially with Newt and his creatures’ shenanigans.'

'Hey!' Newt cried out indignantly. It was all a joke, he knew, of course. In corner of his eye, he saw Percival’s shoulders relax just a little bit. It was a good sign.

'He seems to be reacting to you best of all people who came here,' an old mediwizard said. His name was Woodsworth and he personally overlooked the director’s wellbeing. 'There are some little reactions, which is good. If there’s anyone who has a chance to make him better, it’s you, auror Scamander.'

'I will take care of him,' Theseus promised. 'We will be transferring him to our home in England today.'

'Apparition is ill-advised,' the mediwizard warned. 'He might panic.'

Newt and his brother looked at each other. It would be easier to apparate, but there was no point of traumatizing Percival more. Then again, it would be a long journey home from America.

'If he stays in my case, he won’t even feel it. All my creatures have been very well receptive of this form of travel. Some of them are very, very sensitive to this kind of magic, but there was no bad reaction so far.' Newt said. 'If you want, Theseus, you both can go down into my case. Maybe my creature’s company will ease him as well?'

Theseus looked unconvinced and stared back at the mediwizard, looking for advice.

'As I said, apparition is ill-advised and mr Graves is a human, so his reaction might be different,' Woodsworth explained. 'Then again, there’s no guarantee he will be responding well to being on a ship. I don’t know what to tell you, auror Scamander. We’re as clueless as you are. We don’t often see omegas in his condition and when we do, they have somewhere to stay in New York or nearby. He’s in very fragile condition. It’s your call to do right by him. After all, you knew him well before this happened.'

Theseus hummed thoughtfully. It was a difficult choice.

'We’ll take the ship. If he feels off there, we can apparate from it.' he decided. Newt nodded, since it seemed like the most reasonable option they could have at the moment.

'Very well,' the mediwizard said. 'I want you to sign the papers and you can go. His family left some baggage here for you to take. They asked you to keep in touch with them. They’re very worried.'

Theseus nodded and followed Woodsworth out of the room, leaving Percival and Newt together. Neither said anything, but it seemed they were aware of each other’s presence.

Newt pretended not to feel his heart break as Percival trembled fearfully in presence of strange alpha.

  
  
  


The journey home was mostly uneventful. Percival was such quiet companion, Newt barely noticed he’s there at all. The only times Graves made a sound were nights. Percival would shift around and whimper in distress, undoubtedly having nightmares. Theseus was the one to wake the omega up and comfort him. Newt was instructed to keep his distance for a while, so they don’t distress Percival too much.

Taking care of Graves didn’t mean they stayed in their cabin all the time. Theseus was ever the star, surrounded by people. He flirted a little, but didn’t get too physical with anyone. He didn’t want to upset Percival. He was upsetting Newt, however, who just couldn’t understand why would his brother bother with other people when he had Graves? The omega was so handsome and smelled so nice… From what he heard from Theseus and aurors at MACUSA, Percival was also strong, skilled and capable individual. Everyone, including the alphas, had enormous respect for him and really wanted their director back.

It was impressive for an omega to be in charge of two departments and for them to be so respected.

‘Ah, well…’ Theseus said one time when Newt asked him about this. ‘I do love Percival. We were physical before when we were in the army. He and I were very close, but both of us knew it wasn’t permanent. We’re just not it for each other. He’s very attractive, very smart and very sharp, but I feel there’s someone else for me out there. As far as I know, he felt the same way.’

Newt looked thoughtfully at his brother. It was somewhat comforting that Theseus wasn’t really a competition to him. Then again, this experience could bring Theseus and Percival together in ways they didn’t think was possible before.

‘He… Um, he smells right to me,' the magizoologist shyly confessed, earning a look from his older brother.

‘He’s not in a condition for you to be courting him,’ Theseus said with firm gentleness.

‘I know! I’m not stupid,’ Newt admonished, sharper than intended. His brother stared at him strangely.

‘Oh, I see…’ the auror mumbled, making Newt frown. ‘It’s unfortunate you’re coming into your alpha self when Percival is like this… I should warn you that he’s not the gentle, quiet type. He’s withdrawn now, but his true personality will shine through eventually and you might not… like… the person he is. It’d be damaging to him if he got close to you now and got his heart broken once he feels better.’

The magizoologist growled. A true, deep alpha growl passed his lips as he snarled at Theseus.

‘I would never do such a thing,’ he hissed, looking like he’s ready to pounce at his brother.

‘I think it would be best if you stayed away from Percival for a while,’ Theseus said, not hiding his displeasure. Newt looked away in shame, realizing he got carried away.

‘I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me…’ he whispered. Most of the anger went away, but some of it lingered with jealousy underlining it.

‘It’s what being an alpha is, I’m afraid,’ the auror said, offering a small smile. ‘Please, let Percival be for a while. He needs to get better before you make a move on him.’

‘Please, don’t… Don’t send me away. I want to… to be near him. I won’t cause him harm,’ Newt promised. The urge to be close to Percival was too strong. He knew he won’t be able to obey his brother even if he tried.

‘I will give you a chance, but one misstep and I’ll ask you to leave,’ Theseus warned.

Newt nodded eagerly and his brother smiled and walked away. He was left alone with Percival who was resting in adjoined room. The magizoologist listened to his brother’s steps slowly disappear and gently knock on Percival’s door before walking in. He left the door ajar to make the omega more comfortable.

‘Hello, Percy. I see you made friends with my niffler?’ he asked with amused chuckle. Indeed, the niffler was comfortably splayed in Percival’s lap as the omega, brushed his fur gently. Graves said nothing, but stared at Newt’s shoes. 

‘I’m quite jealous… He seems to like you better than me. He even offered you one of his treasures to make you feel better,’ the magizoologist added, looking at a coin on a bedside table. Percival looked a little higher, somewhere about his knees, but no farther. He didn’t make a sound, but Newt saw he’s tense. The younger Scamander sat on the opposite side of the room by a table which seemed to help Percival relax.

‘Would you like some tea, Percy? I could make you some herbal one. It would keep the anxiety away and help you sleep better,’ he offered with a gentle smile. Percival’s expression turned into a slightest of frowns, but he nodded after a while.

‘I will make it here if that’s fine by you,’ Newt smiled and summoned the teapot and dried herbs. With his magic, he filled the pot with water and put the leaves into a teabag and then brewed it above a candle. The whole process was done in front of Graves who secretly watched it. The magizoologist knew a hurt, distrustful omega wouldn’t drink from a strange alpha and since Percival was an auror to top it all, he knew the other would be very, very cautious.

‘There you go, Percy,’ he said, floating a china teacup to the omega’s hand. Graves smelled the beverage first before taking a sip. He said nothing, but Newt could tell he’s enjoying it. 

‘Feeling better, I hope?’ Scamander inquired with a sweet grin. He earned another timid nod and noticed Percival’s eyelids getting heavy. It truly was just herbs inside, but Percival must’ve been exhausted after all the anxiety and stress. ‘Get some rest, please. Don’t worry about the niffler, I will take him with me. Hugo, come on. Percy needs some sleep.’

Hugo the niffler reacted instantly at that and looked at Percival who indeed looked sickly and tired. The creature made a soft, compassionate noise and gave the omega’s face a little pat before running off to Newt. Graves smiled at the small being, a ghost of a smile, truly, before falling asleep quickly.

The magizoologist grinned to himself as he watched Percival. He left the room quickly, leaving the door just a little open. He had no doubt in his mind the omega was the perfect one for him if he bonded so easily with his most unruly creature.

  
  


Three next days passed in similar rhythm. Theseus and Newt would check on Percival and have very one-sided conversations with the omega who usually had one creature or another snuggled up against his chest, comforting him. Theseus was quite surprised with this development. Newt suspected his brother knows more about the subject than he lets on, but didn’t push for answers. He made Percival as much herbal tea as the other needed to keep him calm which the omega accepted very eagerly. He looked healthier after he got more rest.

On a late afternoon two Scamanders sat quietly in the main room until the niffler rushed in, panicked and pulling at Newt’s trouser. Both brothers looked at each other and followed Hugo to Percival’s room.

The omega was hysterical and throwing up on the floor. Mixed scent of heat and distress were overpowering. Theseus didn’t miss a beat and rushed to his friend’s side, cleaning the floor with magic and trying to touch Percival. Graves was shaking his head, shivering and pulling away from the auror’s hands he nearly fell off the bed. The brothers watched Percival take on his animagus form - a beautiful large wolf, uncommon for omegas- and jump to hide under a small desk.

‘Percy, please, come out. It’s me, Theseus,’ the auror whispered, keeping a safe distance from the distressed omega. ‘You know I won’t hurt you, right? I would never. I want to help you, I promise. We’ll get you some suppressants, okay? It will be fine, I swear.’

Graves cried and whimpered, curled up under the desk where no one could touch him. Newt felt a little out of his element, unsure how to handle the situation and watching Theseus. His brother was genuinely very upset and tried to coax Percival out of his hiding spot.

‘I will bring the medication,’ Newt offered instead and rushed to get the pills. It would be so very, very easy to swap them with aphrodisiacs and calming drugs. He pondered about it for a moment but decided against it - Theseus was more likely to mate with Percival at the moment.

He brought the medication in packages so Percival could see it’s actually what he needs. Newt opened it and placed large pills on a small plate. He knelt on the floor and pushed it towards the animagus who looked fearfully at him.

‘It’s okay, you will feel better now,’ the magizoologist smiled. Graves looked at the bottle with the pills’ name written on it. He must’ve recognized them because he ate them despite his animal form. Newt moved away, giving Percival space.

‘We’ll now go, okay?’ Theseus asked. He imagined being in company of two alphas must’ve been difficult for traumatized omega. It wasn’t hard to imagine what Graves must’ve gone through. ‘I will check on you in an hour or so.’

Both Scamanders left the room, giving Percival space to calm down.

Theseus sighed deeply, leaning against Newt for comfort.

‘I don’t think I know how to help him,’ the auror whispered in so much defeat, Newt couldn’t help but hug him. ‘He’s been through so many awful, horrible things at the hands of that monster. I don’t even know where to start helping Percival get better.’

‘He needs time,’ the magizoologist whispered. ‘He was doing okay until the heat started… Do you know why did he freak out so much? It was as though he found his own heat repulsive.’

Theseus whimpered, nodding against Newt’s shoulder.

‘They… they forced him to…’ the auror mumbled, trying to get the horrible words out of his mouth. ‘They forced him to carry. He did for a while but he lost the baby and they forced him over and over. I was shown his memories to lock down the criminals who hurt him. It was so fucking awful, Newt…’

Younger Scamander felt rage and disgust wash over him. He gripped Theseus tighter.

‘That’s why my creatures comforted him so much…’ he realized in horrified whisper. ‘He misses his unborn children, despite them being forced on him. Maybe we should arrange a ceremony once we arrive in England? It’d give him a sense of closure.’

‘Sounds like a good idea,’ the auror whispered back. ‘We should ask him if that’s something he wants first. When he’s calmed down, that is.’

Newt nodded, offering his brother a small smile. Two brothers sat in the chairs, waiting an hour for the medication to start working and Percival to calm down. The magizoologist wanted so badly to be the one to comfort Graves, but he knew it wasn’t going to happen. Not yet. They listened for any alarming sounds but Percival was mostly quiet. The most they heard of him was when he moved back to the bed.

Once the time passed, Theseus entered Percival’s room. The omega was still a wolf, curled up in blankets and whining softly. Newt watched them both through open door.

‘Oh, Percy… I’m so sorry. I didn’t know your heat would be today,’ the auror said. ‘But it’s all better now, yes?’

He got no answer, as usual. Graves just watched him with sad, brown eyes.

‘Would you like me to cuddle you?’ Theseus offered. ‘Just like the old days…’

The omega didn’t grace him with any sort of response, but he didn’t move away either when the other man approached him. Theseus laid down on the bed, inviting Percival in his arms. Percival hesitated, but eventually moved closer, letting himself be touched for the first time since the Scamanders took him in. He rested in Theseus’ embrace, looking as peacefully as he possibly could in the moment.

Newt barely held back a growl as he saw his brother touch his omega. He knew his jealousy was irrational and that he and Percival wouldn’t even start dating for a long time, but he was still mad at his brother for trying to steal the omega from him. Or so his inner alpha said. Rational part of Newt took comfort in knowing Graves wasn’t suffering so much at the moment.

‘You guys look awfully cozy,’ Newt said after a while, bringing the two some food and water. Theseus glared at him in warning. Percival, who managed to change forms before the magizoologist came to the room, looked his way. Not at him, though. He didn’t seem startled or afraid, so Newt decided to take a step further. ‘May I join in?’

Graves tensed up just a little bit and looked worriedly at Theseus. The auror shot his brother annoyed look, before nodding at Percival with a smile.

‘It’s okay, he won’t hurt you,’ Theseus reassured, gently caressing the omega’s cheek, making his younger brother’s blood boil. He then looked up at Newt, glaring at him in a way that went unnoticed by Percival. ‘And if he does, I will kick his ass and disown him.’

Newt stared at Theseus, surprised. His brother would never make such threats easily. Not even as a joke. The magizoologist considered his chances and for the first time he thought how much he might lose if he goes too far.

If he hurt an omega, they’d never speak to him and more than happily give him up to the authorities. Percival, the omega in question, was weak now but would recover someday and maybe even fight back.

Would it be worth it?

Yes, totally.

He still waited for an answer from Graves who whimpered softly, burying his face in Theseus’ chest. He seemed very upset still. He gave a small nod after a while and Newt grinned widely at this show of trust. He laid down by Percival, gently wrapping his arm around the other’s waist.

‘Is this good?’ the magizoologist asked quietly, earning another shy nod and a whimper.

The two brothers didn’t fight, but Newt could tell there’s some tension coming from Theseus. He knew the other worried for Percival’s wellbeing and rightly so. Newt, despite his sweet and innocent looks, was a dangerous sort. He never gave his family a reason to shun him, but they were wary of him, noticing what others did not, like his obsessive nature and disregard for danger and rules.

Both alphas focused on comforting the omega instead. Newt was so hard, breathing in Percival’s heavenly smell with fear underlying the scent of heat. He shifted his body in a way that wouldn’t betray him. After all, Graves was plenty upset already. To alarm him now would hinder Newt’s plans.

He wanted him, so, so badly…

Theseus meanwhile carefully watched his younger brother. The magizoologist looked perfectly content like this, but did nothing incriminating, so the auror let it go… for now. He would keep one eye open, just in case.

Broken, vulnerable omegas were too tempting treats for alphas, regardless of their morals or social standings. The lure was usually too tempting to give it up.

The older Scamander understood it in a way. Perhaps, he would be enticed as well if he and Percival didn’t date before and discovered they don’t match. It was a good relationship, but it wasn’t 'it'. He wasn’t tempted to try again.

Theseus looked at his friend again. Percival wasn’t entirely comfortable, but he seemed better with him and his brother there. Graves was clinging onto the other auror, snuggled up between the two brothers. He seeked a sense of security, Theseus realized, so he hugged Percival as well. Both he and Newt held the omega until morning.

The next day was more frantic, but not because of Percival’s panic attacks. They arrived in the port in London. The Scamanders had to quickly relocate Graves to some sort of hotel or inn before they could go to their family estate. Even upset, Percival was calling to alphas around him like a beacon and his scent drew a lot of attention. Newt was irritated to watch other people begging Graves for attention.

Percival was his, even if he didn’t know it yet.

Graves spent months in recovery, under the Scamander brothers’ careful watch. They dutifully brought him to all healer appointments and made sure he was given the medication. Some days were worse than others and when Percival’s hormones would act up again, the omega got very anxious, closed down and moody. Alas, those declines always passed. 

With time Graves got better little by little and Theseus needed to work more at the Ministry, leaving Percival under Newt’s watch. He felt unease about it even though his younger brother never gave him any particular reason to worry about since his last warning months ago. There was a mistrust Theseus couldn’t ignore but also couldn’t do much about just yet. He observed Newt very carefully, but his younger brother and Percival’s interactions seemed to go very well.

Meanwhile, Newt worked on his vices.He introduced Percival to all of his creatures who took to him very well. Graves seemed happy and safe inside the case, surrounded by all kinds of magical beings. The magizoologist could feel his heart swell at the sight, watching his babies enamored with Percival almost as much as they were with him.

Newt compliment the omega and touch him casually. Graves would sometimes blush and give a small smile, but rarely looked the magizoologist in the eye. Short, mostly one-sided conversations would last longer and the omega would even joke sometimes. He was still alert and cautious of the alpha, but with Newt’s skilled coaxing techniques, Percival would ease slowly and feel more comfortable. The omega didn’t even realize he was becoming the other’s little pet and most definitely coaxed like spooked creature.

It took some time, but in the end Graves would respond to younger Scamander’s flirtings. He didn’t seem to notice it only happened when Theseus wasn’t around and since the auror never warned him about his brother, Percival thought it was safe to return those affections. Soon enough, they were officially in love and the older Scamander could do nothing but seethe in anger and fear for his friend. Newt should’ve waited until Graves recovered before courting him.

It was too late now, though.

Theseus tried to breach the topic with Percival, but the omega seemed so happy to be with his younger brother that he didn’t have the heart to poison that happiness. He doubted that Graves would listen anyways, being very much in love. Meanwhile, Newt looked just smug. Smug like someone who finally laid their hands on expensive possession they wanted and snatched it before anyone else could.

The older Scamander groaned to himself and gestured at his younger brother that he is under scrutiny still and that deep down Theseus disapproves. The shrug he gotten in return almost made the auror punch his sibling.

‘I want to go back to work,’ Percival said the afternoon of their engagement party as he and his fiance sat in the living room by the fire. It’s been nearly nine months since they first started courting and Graves felt stronger and more confident now.

Newt looked at him like he didn’t hear right, tilting his head with a threatening smile.

‘Percy, you don’t have to work anymore,’ the magizoologist very politely, but with anger underlying his tone. ‘We will be bonded soon, and then we will have children. You have to stay at home, especially with Grindelwald at large. You wouldn’t want something happening to you again, would you? Especially, when you’re pregnant?’

‘I’m not pregnant yet,’ he whispered in meek defiance, not looking at Newt. Percival tried not to think of Grindelwald catching him, but he couldn’t live in fear forever.

‘Don’t be disobedient. You know I want what’s the best for you,’ Scamander said, cupping Graves’ chin gently. ‘You served your country more than enough. All you need to do now is to stay at home with me and look after our family. Don’t you think it’s an important job?’

Percival nodded. It was important. Minding Newt’s creatures was very time-consuming and responsible job.

‘Very well. Glad you agree…’ the magizoologist whispered against his lover’s lips. ‘Besides, you do know you’re not irreplaceable, right? Be a good omega or I will find another who will be more obedient. I’m sure Bunty would be interested. Even that pretty boy, Credence… He looks like you in a way, but he’s such a good, little pup. Don’t tempt me to look his way. He already makes those doe eyes at me and his scent grows so strong when he’s around me…’

Graves whimpered, shaking his head.

‘No, please, don’t leave me,’ he begged, feeling tears burn in his eyes and flowing down his cheeks. Newt wiped them off and kissed his lips.

‘Then you don’t leave me first and I will give you the world.’ he promised.

Percival wasn’t happy, but he nodded. Magizoology wasn’t his thing, even though he was pretty good at it and the creatures liked him a lot.

‘There, there… All good now?’ Newt cooed, comfortingly caressing Percival’s cheeks. The omega nodded, leaning into the touch and making his fiance chuckle. ‘Good. Let’s go to the party.’

Graves nodded, feeling weak and defeated. He loved Newt and looked forward to have a family with him, but his job at MACUSA was important to him as well and didn’t want to give it up. It felt unfair that his fiance would keep his job and travel around and he had to make a sacrifice.

The threat didn’t sit well with him as well. Percival was a jealous man. He hoped Newt respect him enough not to stray or have other omegas like some alphas did. Having to look over his shoulder all the time and worry if his lover would keep faithful or not soured his mood thoroughly.

Newt noticed that and sighed.

‘I won’t do anything with anyone as long as you’re good to me,’ he promised with a smile and kissed Percival’s cheek. Scamander pulled his omega out of the room and they walked to the ballroom hand in hand.

Percival kept his facade well and smiled even when on the next day he saw Newt and Credence too close for comfort, whispering to each other.

Days bled into months and the conversation went mostly forgotten by both of them. As long as Percival didn’t push for things he wasn’t allowed to have, it was fine. It was perfect..

It all went down one rainy evening only few weeks after their wedding ceremony in their living room.

The header on front page of the Daily Prophet read in big, bold letters: 'ANOTHER DIRECTOR OF MACUSA ATTACKED!' and beneath it, in smaller font: 'Director of Magical Security, Michael Brighton, Jr., brutally murdered by Grindelwald’s fanatics!'

Percival read the article in anger and frustration. His hands trembled in fear and anger. He was pregnant and the hormones buzzed in his bloodstream, making him grumpier than usual.

‘I can’t stand it anymore!’ he shouted, throwing the paper on the table. Newt looked at him in shock at such outburst. ‘He’s looking for me! He won’t stop until I face him again. I must go back to work and not hide like a bloody coward!’

His husband didn’t like that at all and frowned angrily.

‘We’ve already been through this, Percy. You’re not going back to work,’ Scamander said in his alpha voice. He rarely used it, but this time he felt that he had to. ‘You go and I will find a better omega.’

Percival almost cowered. Almost. He was still fragile after his endeavor with Grindelwald and his followers. Alphas intimidated him easily, even Newt, but he decided he couldn’t be afraid forever. He had to finally defend himself and do what’s right for him.

‘Then go. Fuck Credence or Bunty, or whoever the fuck else,’ Percival hissed much to his husband’s surprise. He removed his wedding ring and threw it on the floor. ‘I will no longer be your possession. I’ve had enough!’

‘Now wait a minute there, Percival…’ the magizoologist growled but was cut off.

‘No! I’m leaving. And you can do whatever the hell you want,’ he said and disapparated to his old home, leaving stunned Newt behind.

Coming back to Woolworth’s building was not what he anticipated.

His aurors looked shocked to see him, but greeted him very enthusiastically nonetheless. He nodded back at them and went to Picquery’s office immediately. The woman looked surprised as well, but seemed grateful to see him.

‘Madam President, I’m ready to return to work,’ Percival said with the same steely determination he once had. Seraphina opened her lips to speak, but nothing came out of her mouth for a long moment.

‘Oh, you have no idea how happy I am to see you back,’ she said. ‘Are you sure you’re ready? Grindelwald’s been very active lately. He might go after you.’

Graves smiled, snorting.

‘Oh, I know he will. That’s what I’m counting on. I will catch him this time,’ he said with confidence.

‘I’m not sure this is a good idea…’ she hummed. ‘What does your alpha think about this.’

Percival growled at that.

‘He’s not my owner,’ Graves snapped angrily.

Seraphina gave him a long look like she didn’t quite believe him before offering a single nod.

‘Welcome back, director Graves,’ She said with a small smile.

Percival felt like he was given back his wings.

He remained in his office for the rest of the day. Things surely changed around, not exactly to his liking. The last director had odd sense of decorum, so Graves moved the furniture back to how it once was. He arranged the documents and sat in his chair (one of very few things that wasn’t replaced) and sighed happily. Percival didn’t waste a minute, going through the papers and reading reports. Every once in a while, one auror or another would come in with their business, offering a polite greeting.

It sounded as though last director didn’t do as good job. Perhaps it was awful of him to feel this way, but Graves was quite proud to know he was irreplaceable, after all.

After the long, yet mentally stimulating day at wok, Percival came back to his house, embracing the quiet solitude and homely feeling. He cleaned the space the night when he apparated there, but it seemed as though he didn’t do it as well as he liked, so he fixed it. Percival went room by room, dusting and cleaning them, bringing them back to life.

Once that was done, he went to the living room. Upon lighting up the lights the omega saw Newt sitting in the chair and staring at the fire. Scamander moved his gaze to him. His eyes had unreadable look in them, but Percival froze anyways.

His alpha then got up and stalked to him, angrily, and slapped him.

‘What were you thinking!’ Newt shouted. ‘Grindelwald is after you, and you’re putting in danger our child and yourself.’

Graves sighed. A scent of another omega was covering his husband heavily.

Percival gave Newt a sad, tired look.

‘This is who I am,’ he said in quiet defeat. ‘I can’t be who you want me to be. I tried to love you and I tried to make you love me for who I am. It seems as though we’re not suited for one another, no matter what you thought. I will never be the stay-at-home omega you desire. I will never have the passion for magizoology you want me to share. I am not a young, pretty thing. I’m old, scarred, stubborn and I want to do right by myself and by my country. I want an alpha who will respect me and my choices, instead of trying to own me. I wish I could say I’m sorry, but I’m not. I’m not a creature you can tame and domesticate. I’m sure you’ll find someone who’s going to suit you better…’

Newt flinched, trying to blink the tears away. 

‘...Or maybe you already found,’ Percival breathed defeatedly.

‘You can’t leave me! We’re bonded and married, and having a child on the way!...’ the magizoologist argued, but it didn’t sound threatening since he was choking with tears.

‘Yes, I can. I can and I am.’

‘No…’ Newt whimpered, feeling weak and helpless. He wrapped his arms around Percival who gently untangled himself from the embrace.

‘You say no and yet, you come here, smelling of another omega to punish me,’ Graves said with a bitter smile. ‘Was it Bunty? Or Credence? For all your shortcomings, I don’t think you’d have chose a random omega.’

‘It was Credence,’ he confessed, embarrassed. ‘We were making out a bit, groped some, but I didn’t have sex with him.’

‘How’s that supposed to be reassuring?’ Percival snorted.

‘I just wanted to make you see what you’d lose if you left. I wanted you to feel jealous and come back to me.’

Graves sighed deeply again, slumping down in an armchair.

‘I love you, Newt, and we could’ve been so happy if you only loved me back,’ he said quietly. The words cut deeply through the alpha.

‘But I do! I do love you!’ Newt denied, kneeling by his pregnant mate. ‘Please, believe me!’

‘You love the idea of me. It’s a shame it took so long for me to realize it. If you loved me, you would have supported me instead of trying to change me as hard as you did.’

‘I wanted to keep you safe and happy…’

Percival just shook his head. Meanwhile, someone busted through the door and slammed it close. It was Theseus. He had a fierce look on his face, glaring at his younger brother.

‘I warned you, Newt, and you didn’t listen,’ he said in low, threatening alpha voice. Graves would cower if his friend’s rage was aimed at him. It still made him uncomfortable, though, and he curled a little into himself.

‘Theseus, I…’ the younger alpha mumbled, searching for words, but his sibling’s thunderous expression silenced him.

‘How did you… Why are you here?’ Percival asked, first to recover.

‘I was informed by Madam Picquery that something isn’t right,’ he explained shortly, still glaring at Newt. ‘I suspected for a while this relationship isn’t as great as my brother would like it to seem… Today I had my confirmation. Percival, he is my sibling and all, but if he harmed you in any way, you don’t need to be staying with him. I will look after you and the child.’

‘How DARE you make a move on my omega?’ Newt cried out furiously. Percival shivered in fear, unsure how to handle the situation. He looked between two Scamanders, considering his options. It was tempting to stay with Theseus and be safe with him, but then he’d lose any chance of fixing his marriage and the baby would lose the father.

‘How dare YOU come to your husband and bondmate smelling of another omega?’ the auror shouted back, cornering Newt with that one question. The magizoologist looked away in anger and shame.

‘I didn’t have sex with him,’ he mumbled out after a moment, knowing it was a weak excuse.

‘Maybe not, but it seems as though you two weren’t just shaking hands, were you? Only a very excited omega would leave that strong of a smell, so don’t fucking test me.’ Theseus hissed and looked at Percival with softer expression. ‘Percy? Would you like to go with me? I’m sorry I didn’t interfere before… I really thought things were better between you two, but now I know my suspicions were right.’

Graves shook his head in negative.

‘I think I’d rather stay alone for a while. I need to think it all through…’ he whispered. He heard Newt gasp.

‘Please, no…’ his husband whimpered, trying to touch him, but Theseus pulled him away and held him by his arm in steely grip.

‘Very well,’ the older Scamander said. ‘We will respect your boundaries. Fire call us if you need anything.’

They weren’t given the opportunity to say goodbye. Theseus apparated himself and Newt in an instant. The only thing Newt managed to say was 'I love you!' and then, Percival was all alone again in his mansion.

He wasn’t sure if he liked this place so much anymore.

  
  


Time passed strangely without his alpha there. Percival genuinely missed Newt despite the other’s unhealthy tendencies. At the same time, he also rested some from the alpha’s jealousy. Scamander was possessive and would scent-mark him each time Percival came back from shopping or walk. He was thankful Newt never made any unfounded accusations at him, at least.

Graves took a few days off work. He went there in first place just to spite his alpha and to have some peace and quiet. Now he didn’t have to worry about that since Theseus was making sure to keep Newt away.

Percival sighed, wondering where they went wrong. Or perhaps, it was like that from the beginning and just… didn’t see? Now he was in a broken marriage with a child on the way and dangerous criminal on the loose.

Because, yes. Grindelwald made himself known over and over again. Seraphina insisted on having aurors watch him at all times. Percival agreed because he wasn’t stupid enough to risk getting caught again. Even though it was an intrusion he wasn’t too fond of, it was better to be safe rather than sorry. The aurors for their part, remained mostly invisible and respectful of his privacy.

Not that all their efforts mattered much, in the end.

Because as Graves was quietly sitting in his livng room and sipping tea, a familiar, mocking voice called out from the darkness.

'Missed me, darling?' Percival heard. He immediately turned around and saw Grindelwald in the doorway, smirking at him. Graves’ body was trembling so badly he let the cup fall to the floor and shatter to pieces.

'Oh, don’t be like that…' the dark wizard pouted. 'I sure missed you… Our time together. We had so much fun, didn’t we?'

Percival only shook his head as a ‘no’, but couldn’t mutter a single word.

'You’re a little slut, aren’t you? You were mine and now look at yourself… Bonded and knocked up, and useless to me like this.' Grindelwald said, sounding angry and disappointed in him. Graves realized this man truly thought there’s something between them and that was a dangerous affection he was the victim of. 

'But don’t worry, it’s nothing that can’t be fixed. You don’t even want your alpha, do you? You won’t miss him then, nor this bastard growing in you.' the dark wizard hissed with disgust. Percival protectively wrapped his hand around his stomach.

'N-no…' he whimpered with tears in his eyes. 'Don’t hurt my child.'

Grindelwald looked at him with something akin to pity.

'But we will have better, stronger children, Percival. You don’t need this one.'

'Kill it and I will kill myself.'

The dark wizard stared deep into his eyes, probably trying to detect a lie or a bluff. There was none. Graves cherished the little life growing inside him and to lose it would kill him.

'I will consider it… if you behave.' Grindelwald warned. Percival knew better than to push his luck with more defiance so he nodded.

Without another word, Grindelwald took Graves’ by the arm and apparated them to his hideout.

  
  


'Newt! Newt, wake up!' shouted Theseus, busting into Newt’s bedroom. His younger brother was still sleepy and hungover. To be away from Percival was very difficult for him and he wasn’t doing too well.

'Hm? What?...' he mumbled, barely awake. Newt blinked his eyes open and saw Theseus’ panicked expression. That woke and sobered him up instantly. 'Good heavens, what happened?'

The elder Scamander looked at him with sorrow, blinking tears away.

'It’s Percival,' he said. 'He got kidnapped. The aurors who were protecting him are all dead, no witnesses. It must’ve been…'

'...Grindelwald,' Newt said in terrified whisper. 'We need to find Percy right now! Who knows what that monster will do to him again.'

MoM and MACUSA were both abuzz with barely contained panic. Ten aurors dead and a director kidnapped was enough to set both organizations on fire and constantly on call with one another and other magical governments around the world. Everyone worked their hardest to find clues and witnesses.

There were some minor attacks as well, probably to keep them distracted from fully focusing on the kidnapping and make them wonder if any of it is connected in any other way.

Three days passed and no one had any answers.

Newt looked exhausted from crying, looking after his creatures and frantically searching Percival. Theseus looked no better, but his anger at the younger brother lessened and turned into sympathy.

'I… I miss him,' Newt sobbed and the auror hugged him gently.

'I know. I miss him, too,' Theseus whispered, holding his brother as the other cried.

'I will be good to him,' the magizoologist promised through the tears. 'I will be good to him, I just... I just want him to be back and be safe.'

'I know, Newt. We will find him, I promise. And then, you two will try to work it out. Not on your own, but under specialist’s care,' the older Scamander said as Newt cried on his shoulder. His heart broke to see Newt’s suffering and to know Percival is in the hands of that madman.

A long silence was broken by an owl flying into the room through open window. The bird dropped a sizeable envelope and flew away in a blink.

Theseus hesitantly approached the letter on the floor. He didn’t touch it. Instead, he floated in the air with a spell and carefully investigated for any possible traps. It did have a hex but he dismantled the spell easily. Once the letter was safe, the auror opened it.

_ Dear gentlemen, _

_ It seems as though you stole something from me and claimed it as yours. That was very rude of you. It seemed only fair that I reclaim what is mine. Percy is alive and well. Together, we will bring forth a new generation of powerful wizards and witches. _

_ He’s such a beautiful omega, don’t you think? And so powerful as well… Our children will be combination of the two of us and the most fearsome beings in the world. We will make such a lovely family. I wanted to thank you for preparing Percival for his role.  _

_ I’m not going to lie, I wanted to kill the child. _

At that confession, Theseus’ blood ran cold. He felt Newt move behind him and reading along with him.

_ But Percy is such a gentle soul. So caring and nurturing he didn’t let me to harm his child, even though he has no love for its father. I will send the child to you once its born, alive and unharmed, as a sign of my good will. In return, you will not look for Percival and he will be obedient, little omega I know he is. _

_ I would really hate for something bad to happen to our dear Percy and his baby, so don’t even try to fool me. Percival is truly a treasure, but he’s not that unique. I could easily find a replacement if you catch my drift. _

_ Kind regards, _

_ Gellert Grindelwald _

  
  


'That bloody bastard!' Newt roared and his magic destroyed nearly entire room. He was angry with Grindelwald but also with himself, recognizing how similar this letter sounded to what he once said to his husband. 

Newt wondered if he’s truly no less than a monster himself?

Theseus sighed helplessly and fixed the interior with a wave of his wand.

'What do we do?' the younger Scamander asked with despair in his eyes.

'We will call off the aurors and make our own investigation. We’ll keep it as discreet as possible and prey to the gods he doesn’t find out,' Theseus said. 'We can’t leave him in Grindelwald’s captivity. It won’t make him safe in any way.'

'But the baby…' Newt piped in, worried for his child.

'Grindelwald is not honorable man,' his brother said firmly. 'We can’t trust any promises he makes. Besides, once the baby is out of Percival’s womb, he will try to break your bond and force his own on him. There’s no time to waste.'

The magizoologist didn’t feel convinced, but nodded anyway. There were no good options. He didn’t want to risk Percival being bonded to that beast.

Meanwhile, Graves did his best to hide away from Grindelwald and his 'affections'. He mostly spent his time in wolf form, making it more difficult for the dark wizard to make a move on him. Since his body needed magic to progress the pregnancy, he couldn’t be completely cut off of it, but the dark wizard made sure to contain it to a minimum.

'Still like that?' Grindelwald asked, exasperated. 'After all the kindness I shown you?'

Percival only glared at him, expressing his disagreement with low growl.

'Well, if you prefer to be a bitch then go ahead,' the other snarled, throwing a bowl of food on the ground. It didn’t break and the meal was mostly intact, but Percival made no attempt to eat it.

Grindelwald left in a huff, locking the door behind him. There was no escape and Graves wouldn’t risk the baby. He sniffed at the food and ate it without changing his form, much to his shame.

Next days were pretty much the same… Grindelwald would come in, shout some, throw food and leave, but Percival could tell his patience is wearing thin. Despite his better judgement, he shifted to a his natural form, uncomfortably waiting for the other to come.

Unfortunately, the dark wizard didn’t disappoint.

'Oh…' he said, taken aback by Graves’ sudden change. 'I was just about to… encourage you to change back and revoke some of your privileges, like food and your baby’s safety, but it seems I won’t have to. I’m glad you came to your senses.'

Percival said nothing at all, glaring at the floor.

'Still pouting?' the dark wizard sighed. For once, he put the food on the table, gently. 'Well, it’s fine as long as we’re making progress, I suppose. One day you will be carrying my children. It’s important we work on creating a good relationship, don’t you think? One step at the time.'

Graves remained silent, not allowing Grindelwald to bait him so easily.

'You don’t miss that stupid alpha, do you?' the dark wizard growled. Mismatched eyes looked at Percival with such intensity, he had to look up. He shook his head, shivering.

'Good. Because he won’t be coming to rescue you, don’t fool yourself. He’s already hooking up with another omega. Perhaps you know him? Credence? Quite pretty… I heard they had time of their lives taking his virginity just few days ago.' Grindelwald chuckled. A flare of pain and jealousy burned in Percival’s chest. He knew it wasn’t true and what Newt did previously was to make him jealous, but uneasy feeling washed over him nonetheless. 'Don’t worry, I will love you more than he ever could.'

Before Graves could protest, cold fingers caressed his cheek. Then, Grindelwald was gone for the day and didn’t return until the next.

Theseus and Newt frantically looked for Percival. The official investigations were put on hold to lull Grindelwald’s suspicions. Unofficial MACUSA agents worked frantically but with little success. All of dark wizard’s operations seemed to have been put to a stop, making it impossible to track him down.

In the end, it all boiled down to very unique solution. Newt’s niffler, Hugo, managed to escape yet again. The magizoologist looked for the creature everywhere, cursing his fate for distracting him from search for Percival. Hugo always caused trouble (or catastrophe, more like). When Newt didn’t hear of his niffler’s misadventures, it always just meant he had yet to learn about them.

Imagine his surprise when Hugo returned on his own with Percival’s wedding band. The omega was still wearing it the last time Newt saw him.

'Where did you find it?' the magizoologist gasped. 'Is Percival safe? Can you take us to him?'

The small creature nodded.

'Newt? What’s going on?' Theseus asked, coming home just in time. 

'Hugo located Percy! We need to go!' he shouted, putting on his coat. 'Hurry up and call off the aurors. We need to be stealthy.'

The older Scamander didn’t have to be told twice. He sent notice to the Ministry, informing them to call off their agents, but didn't include more information than that.

Both brothers followed Hugo’s trail, making sure to hide themselves with spells and wards. There was no guarantee Grindelwald wouldn’t find them out anyways, but it was a risk they were willing to take. They had to walk to the dark lord’s hideout for over three days by foot. It was exhausting and they’d be severely unprepared if it wasn’t for Newt’s case.

'Do you think we’ll find him alive and well?' Newt asked on a quiet, rainy night in their tent.

'I have no idea,' Theseus sighed. 'Your niffler seemed to think he was okay the last time he saw Percy, so I think odds are in our favor. I’m not sure we can take Grindelwald down, however.'

The younger Scamander saddened at the reality of his brother’s statement. Grindelwald was incredibly powerful and there weren’t many able to hold their own against him. With Percival at risk, the stakes were higher than their own lives.

Sleep claimed the two brothers eventually, but neither of them gotten much rest. Their fate was now a heavy weight they carried on their shoulders.

The house they found looked most inconspicuous. Normal. Almost welcoming. Just a pretty white house with blue windows and lush garden. Both brothers looked at each other, shivering at the thought of entering the place. House was warded and Theseus carefully looked for a weak spot. The only less warded spot was the front door, unfortunately.

'Let’s prey no one’s inside except for Percival,' Theseus muttered. He charmed their appearances to make them look different to anyone else’s eyes. Being an auror he learned more advanced illusion spells than average wizard and so it wouldn’t be taken down easily.

The older Scamander knocked on the door while Hugo scurried away to sneak in through a window. No one answered but the lock would make a sound. Hesitantly, Newt opened the door. Thankfully it was none other than the niffler who unlocked it, hanging funnily from it.

'Is there anyone bad inside?' Newt asked very quietly. The creature shook its little head.

'Is Percival here?' he asked and to that question he earned a nod. Both Scamanders followed the nifflers very quietly despite the reassurances.

Hugo took them downstairs to the basement. The door was locked and heavily warded. The niffler managed to sneak under but the wizards couldn’t get in. The only one able to help them was Pickett who happily did as he was asked.

Neither Newt nor Theseus were ready to find Percival like that…

The omega was in labor, moaning in pain and sweating. The magizoologist could see the waters already broke as there was a large puddle around him.

'Help, please,' Percival sobbed, looking at Theseus and Newt with sheer misery painted on his face.

Newt didn’t have to be told twice. He ran towards Percival and looked between the omega’s legs. He was quite dilated already, but it could be an hour or two before the baby would come out.

'Hush, darling. We’ll get you out of here in a moment,' the alpha promised. Meanwhile, Theseus frowned, holding his wand up.

'Someone’s coming,' he whispered. Newt quickly hid in a dark corner with his brother as the steps and merry whistle came closer and closer. The both of them hoped the intruder wouldn’t notice they messed with the locks.

'Hello, Percy,' said a familiar, dreadful voice. 'It’s time for you to deliver your child, isn’t it? The wards notified me of your health.'

'D-don’t come any closer!' Percival snapped, sounding scared and in pain, but brave nonetheless. It must’ve amused Grindelwald greatly because the dark wizard chuckled.

'Your baby might die if something goes wrong. You wouldn’t want that, would you?' Grindelwald taunted, earning a pitiful sob from the omega.

'It seems you have guests as well,' the dark lord said, turning to where the two Scamanders were hiding. 'Come out, come out… Hide-and-seek truly isn’t your forte.'

'Leave my mate alone,' Newt growled as they came out.

'Aw, look at you! So scary,' Grindelwald mocked, pulling wand out. 'It’d be unfortunate if something bad happened here, wouldn’t it? So mind your place.'

With a wordless spell, the dark lord sent younger Scamander flying and hitting the wall hard.

'Newt!' echoed a shared cry of Theseus and Percival. Theseus knelt by his brother, checking for wounds.

'You utter bastard,' the older alpha growled. 'You will pay for this.'

'No, I don’t think I will,' Grindelwald said, sounding bored with the threat. 'Now, move your ass and help Percy here. He’s about to deliver soon enough.'

Theseus did as was asked and walked over to Percival, checking him over. There was still time and they both would like to get out of there before the omega gives birth.

It took a moment of distraction for the situation to turn upside down.

With his back turned to presumably unconscious Newt, Grindelwald didn’t see the young alpha’s movement. A swooping evil spread violently in the air and before the dark lord could even scream, the creature dived down and killed him momentarily. Percival and Theseus watched with disgust as it ate the dark lord’s brain, leaving a bloody, goopy mess on the floor.

The omega started shaking and crying, now in full-blown panic attack. Even though he was used to violent deaths, this was not something he wanted to watch while giving birth. Mercifully, Theseus covered his eyes, coaxing him with some soothing spell.

'Is he okay?' Newt asked, full of worry. He hid the swooping evil and removed the body from view.

'We probably should get him to a hospital. He’s very, very panicky and anxious,' the older alpa said to which his brother nodded. Assuming there were anti-apparition wards, they carried Percival carefully out of the house and only then decided to apparate to nearest hospital. The medical staff immediately surrounded them, taking the omega into a room and tending to Newt’s head injury.

'You might want to go home,' one of the medi-witches said. 'It may take long hours before the birth is over.'

'I’m his mate and his husband. I’m not going anywhere,' Newt snapped, earning a not-so-gentle nudge in the ribs from Theseus.

'I see,' she said, not at all worried with upset alpha. 'Would you like to accompany your omega during the birth?'

The magizoologist turned to his brother, silently asking if he should. The older Scamander looked thoughtfully for a while before shaking his head.

'Considering what just happened, your presence might upset him more,' the alpha said. 'Inform us if Percival would like Newt to be there with him.'

The medi-witch was a little surprised with that kind of dynamic. Usually, alphas just decided what to do with the omega involved and the other had little say in that. Still, she followed the request and returned shortly.

'He’s asking for Theseus,' she said and the older Scamander followed, hearing his brother let out a sob.

'Remember that you brought this upon yourself,' the older said, harshly.

'I know,' Newt cried. In next three hours of waiting, he would spend his time on making a list of things he would do to win his omega back. The fact that he was forbidden to accompany his mate in delivery room was not a punishment, but an effect of everything he did to make Percival’s love and trust crush and crumble.

Alphas were creatures of instinct but it did not excuse his actions.

Finally, another medi-witch approached him with a smile and asked him to enter the room.

Percival was lying in the bed, looking deathly pale and exhausted, carrying their child in his arms and smiling at it beautifully.

'Say hello to your daughter,' Percy said, addressing Newt who watched them in wonder. The magizoologist approached his family, giving his child a tearful smile.

'Hello, little one,' he choked out through tears and laugh. 'What would you like to name her?'

The omega looked at him as though surprised to have naming rights. It hurt Newt to the core how damaged their relationship was.

'Ophelia,' Percival said after a moment.

'That’s a beautiful name,' the magizoologist nodded, caressing little Ophelia’s forehead.

A moment of silence followed, broken by the omega.

'What happened really doesn’t change how I feel,' Percival muttered, looking at Newt. 'If we want to make this marriage work, a lot has to change.'

'I know,' Newt nodded, eagerly. 'I will do anything! I thought about it a lot. I even bought some books on the subject, but I didn’t have the time to read them yet. Theseus said we should talk to a marriage counsellor as well.'

'We will do that,' the omega nodded. 'I’d also like for us to move in together. Distance really didn’t fix anything. I’d also like you to be involved in Ophelia’s life from the start.'

Newt smiled, nodding his head. He’d do anything for his family. From the corner of the room, Theseus watched them and felt the unease melt away just a little bit.

  
  
  


It took six months of arguments, conversations, therapy and boundaries-building until Percival knocked on Newt’s bedroom door one late evening. They lived together, but slept separately. The omega would drink his heat potions devotedly, so no heat would happen and make things harder on them. Newt, for his part, did a lot of work on himself and keep the primal instincts at bay. He even attended individual counselling to work on his issues. The magizoologist decided to cut out Credence from his life as well. The young omega looked absolutely heartbroken and sad but also furious with Percival. Even though Scamander felt awful when those dark, mournful eyes looked at him, he never wavered and was determined to do right by his mate. He maintained very strict, platonic relationships with the omegas around him.

'Hello,' Percival smiled, leaning against the doorframe.

'Hi,' the alpha said quietly, admiring his mate sporting elegant black-and-white silk pajamas. He tried to hide how he was eating the omega alive with his gaze, but it didn’t do much.

The magizoologist was surprised to hear Percival chuckle at his expression.

'May I sleep with you?' the omega asked. 'Just sleeping. Maybe a little cuddling. No sex, though.'

Newt nodded eagerly, making space for the omega. His husband smiled and joined him in bed. Percival snuggled up to him, moving slowly as though afraid to spook them both. The alpha, feeling brave, hugged him back. They allowed themselves some affection during the day, building up for more. Newt was so excited and overwhelmed to have Percival in his bed, he was shivering.

'Are you okay?' the omega asked, sounding a touch worried. Warm breath caressed Scamander’s neck. Such a simple thing and yet made Newt even more emotional.

'I-I’m s-s-sorry,' he sobbed in Percival’s hair. 'I was so horrible to you and felt justified to it, and I didn’t even notice how much I was hurting you.'

The omega sighed and pulled away just a little bit. Soft hand touched Newt cheek.

'I know you are and I know you’re making huge progress to learn better,' Percival said, making the alpha’s heart throb with the praise. 'Things are far from perfect yet between us, but we’re getting there and we’re both getting better. I see the change and I’m very hopeful for our future. I’m also proud of everything you achieved so far in the counselling.'

Newt sent his mate a teary smile, feeling a little better even though guilt was tearing him apart.

'I will never forgive myself for the things I did and said to you. In so many ways I resembled Grindelwald and it scares me how evil I could be.'

Percival pulled a face at that, succumbing to a thoughtful silence for a moment.

'Do you honestly think that Grindelwald ever loved me? That he’d admit to his wrongs? That he’d go to as great lengths as you did to fix his mistakes?' the omega asked.

The magizoologist pondered on the questions before shaking his head in negative.

'Exactly,' Percival said. 'Sometimes, good people do very bad things. It doesn’t excuse you or anyone else from the consequences of your actions, but those actions don’t necessarily turn you into an evil person. Grindelwald did bad things because it entertains him to do them and he doesn’t regret a single thing. To my understanding, you were very hormone-driven when we met since I was abused omega and you were too poorly socialized as a young alpha to learn necessary social skills to handle one like myself. You paid for your mistakes, you regret them and you’re working hard to be a better person. You couldn’t be more different from him.'

'You’re truly something else, you know?' Newt said in awe, feeling Percival’s words chip away at the heavy burden of his guilt, making his heart lighter. 'Why did you give me a second chance?'

'Not gonna lie, I did it mostly for Ophelia,' the omega sighed. 'I wanted her to have a father and I knew already you were great with children. I never doubted your love for her, even if I can’t say the same for your love for me. When you came to the delivery room I knew for certain you weren’t feigning your regret. I realized you’d do your best to give this an honest try. I wanted to give Ophelia and myself a family we needed and deserved. I did love you then, too, even though you hurt me. It was a sad kind of love, the one that brings only heartache and yearning.'

'And now?'

'And now I’m happier to love you. This love gives me hope and determination to make this marriage work. I’m still scared it will go downhill sometimes, but I don’t let those fears eat at me.'

Newt nodded.

'I loved you like crazy from the beginning, but I had no idea how to show it,' the alpha confessed. 

'How about you take me on a date tomorrow?' Percival offered with a little grin. 'We could ask Queenie if she’d like to look after our daughter for a couple of hours?'

'Yes, we’ll do that,' the alpha smiled, blushing a bit. He could be wrong but he thought Percy might be flirting with him a bit?

'Great. Goodnight,' the omega said and kissed Newt lightly on the cheek. Percival extinguished the lights with a wave of his hand.

'Goodnight,' the magizoologist whispered back, holding his husband tightly through the night.


End file.
